This Frozen World
by sarulak
Summary: This happens 3 years before the events of the movie,and I guess it could be slightly AU I don't know , you decide and then tell me... Anna got sick and she needs to go outside the palace gates ...she has to go to the mountains to get well again and her parents send her to the ice harvesters village high up in the mountains so guess who she meets there...;D some cute kristoff/anna
1. Chapter 1

~chapter 1~

It was so cold,and early. A girl in her huge room was lying sick surrounded by physicians and her parents. She was so tired and could not understand a word they said , she could only see worry on their faces.

Anna was sick for 3 months now.

She had pneumonia and a terrible fever. She hasn't left her room all that time , yet she was getting better now. A few weeks ago they almost lost her. She could not believe so many people were worried for her. Even her distant relatives were writing to her(since all of them thought she wasn't going to make it-which she almost didn't).

But she was so hurt and heartbroken her own sister didn't even come to see her all that time,"three months,THREE MONTHS! I almost** died **she didn't even..." she couldn't did she know that all that time her older sister was crying herself to sleep,begging her parents to let her see her little sister just once , just for a minute ,even if she's sleeping Elsa had to see hated the idea of losing her little sister.

It was so hard for the King and the Queen to keep them apart ,almost as hard it was for Elsa to keep her missed Anna so much and hated seeing her sick.

* * *

°°°High up in the mountains strong men were working hard to survive and feed their f_amilies._Ice harvesters were very loyal,hard-working,honest people,who ,the royal family respected very much and often found an excuse to reward these good lived with their families high up in the mountains in their village where the air was crisp and clear and cold,next to a lake in the middle of the smell of nature and earth ,and the view from the mountains was a sight for sore eyes.

The night was young and dark and cold ,so very cold,group of men singing and harvesting was hard and dangerous so the older ice harvesters with more experience had apprentices(boys age 16-18).They were teaching hem how to cut the ice,telling them about it,"Ice has a magic can't be controlled",

"Beautiful",

"Powerful",

"Dangerous",

„Stronger than one",

"Stronger than ten,stronger than a hundred men!"

They really loved the boys,however found it ridiculous and kind of funny most of the time they were goofing around ,finding lame excuses for not working.

„Kids these days",murmured an old ice harvester -Joseff „at your age I had to work side by side with my father whole night, just so our family could have something to eat in the morning,all you do is sit around and _gossip,like some_ blab-blabbering,bored hairy old women with nothing to do but blablablablaing around!Get up!Get to work!All of you! We have a delivery inn the morning and there is a lot of work to be done ...now off you go my little nightingales NOW!"

They protested but got to work anyway.

„Spoiled little parasites **all of them"**His eyes wandered around and then stopped

"Well,maybe not all of them."

He looked at the young man and his reindeer .He was special,his sled was filled with ice cubes and there were some ice even next to it since it couldn't fit into the .He was the only one who was looking the ice the same way his masters did.

„There ya' go Joseff ,at least one of them isn't devouring our hopes."Joseph went to the blonde and pat him on the back

"Ohoy! Lad I think you're done for the night .Why don't you go home and get som rest,ha?"

„But I'm not tired .." Kristoff said as he waved his pickaxe into the ice „besides",he carried on „there's plenty of work to be done.I can' t just go and leave you all here alone I..." **Bjorgman"**he was cut off by the stern voice of Joseph"**Go home!Y**our sled is full, and as your ..um..now how do they say it ..oj..as your **boss **I am telling you to ** .now.** Tomorrow you're going down to Arendelle to sell that ice of yours,get some rest ,do ya know how dangerous it is to howl down ice tired and unslept,ha lad !?Now off ya go cmon..I have some **pest**s to take care off oj!"

Kristoff smiled (knowing exactly what he was talking about ,or who he was talking about)."Lets go buddy"he petted Sven and they went the ice harvesters village."**Ya know kristoff I could really use a snack" **Kriss said in his Sven voice „Yeah me too budd"


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to your majesties ."the physician said,"she has no other choice ,if she doesn't get well again ,and soon,the illness may come back,It can spread and get to her heart too..."

„No"the Queen gasped.

„Isn't there anything else you could do" the King said,"maybe if she..."

„It is the only way your highness,she needs fresh air,she has to feel the earth beneath her feet,to feel the nature . If you want to see her healthy again you have to do it! Do you have any idea where to send her?"he asked.

„The kingdom of Corona has a great climate this time a year...but it's too far she is in no condition to travel that far,and by boat..no...Do you have any ideas darling?" the King sincerely asked his queen.

„Well...I know Gerda's sister and her husband live high up in the mountains,in the ice harvesters village ,maybe we could ask them to..."

„**Perfect**!"the King said joyfully,he knew personally some of the older ice harvesters,who would deliver ice to the castle when he was a boy,He loved those visits because the harvesters would always tell him stories of their adventures and legends.

„I believe that would do?"the King asked the physician."Yes." he answered.

Everything was arranged .It was the first day of spring and Anna was beyond exited she was bouncing and singing and dancing inside her room,she was still weak but couldn't hold back her joy and happiness ,she was finally leaving the castle,she was going beyond the gates,for the first time in forever she was stepping to this huge world she's always dreamt about.

Anna packed all of her bags and waited Gerda to pack too,since she would be joining her little adventure,they are staying at her sisters house so...

„Wait am I really gonna meet all of those people...I_ can't wait!_..It's gonna be so much fun!I get to explore the forest,climb mountains,pet the forest animals...oh!"her eyes widened at the tought and her heart started beating faster"...who knows I may even meet someone!".A sheepish grin appeared on her face and it stayed plastered there until she heard Kai knocking:

„Princess Anna are you ready?"

„Huh, what ...oh , yes..yes of course ,I... um I'm coming!",she ran to open the door and Kai took her bags,

„Your carriage is waiting for you." he said.

„Great!"she jumped .She was so happy and exited and...sad.

Every track of joy and excitement disappeared from her face when she passed by Elsa's door...Oh,how many times has she knocked on that door .Elsa never ever opened it or came knocking on hers,not even now..."Wait!"she screamed to herself, „maybe she'll be downstairs ,with mama and papa,to ,to say goodbye,yeah of course she will"... but she wasn't.

heartbroken Anna got into the carriage,as the horses started to pull it she glanced up at Elsa's window.**She was there!**She looked kind** of sad **but was still there!Anna couldn't believe it,she called for her from her carriage,waving"ELSA,ELSA BYE!"

Much to her surprise she smiled and waved back."She ...she waved back to me ...I don't belive it,she actually didn't ignore me for once ,huh..."she said as she pulled her head back into the carriage .

„Oh boy,we're leaving the castle,finally they're opening the gates ,THEY ARE OPENING THE GATES HA this is gonna be the best day EVER!"she screamed and Gerda smiled.

„Now,now,calm down and put this hat on,we don't want to see you sick again child,come on and this scarf too!"Anna smiled and obeyed.

Back at the village ,harvesters and their families are very exited to meet the Princess of Arendelle who would be staying at their humble wasn't a big village ,a couple of families lived there so it only had a few houses They were preparing two weeks for this day and it was finally will do whatever it takes to make their little guest feel harvesters wives were very exited to have a princess at their village ,none of the mothers had a girl so they couldn't wait for the little lady to come,they would brush her hair ,tell her stories,give her „wise older women „advice about life family ...ouh they were almost exited as Anna.

The boys were quite exited too,all of them in fact „I don't understand what is the big deal!"..well all except one -"The little miss Royalty decides to come and stay with us,and suddenly all the people go nuts!'prepare that' 'prepare this' 'do that' 'do this' put this there' 'not there ,here' I've been putting up the decorations all day ! And haven't got the time to feed Sven till now! You know I bet this miss Princess is gonna be a real..."

„Ouh I can't believe the princess is coming to our village !How great is that!?"Jo said

„___It's just perfect__"_Kristoff murmured,annoyed no one was listening …

„Oh yeah,just wait till she sees this!"Colin said showing of his medium sized arms ,thinking how huuuge they are ,he gets lost in his own admiration...

„Yep ,she'll sure laugh.!"Eirik jumped in.

„Yeah,she'll...WHAT! She is gonna love me ,trust me no lady can resist me!"Colin screamed.

„Not the one with a brain that's for sure ,luckily Elinor was as trice as smart as you are."Eirik returned cooly.

„HEY I thought we agreed to leave the 'E-subject!"Colin hissed.

„All right girls girls you can fight later ,right now we have work to do .Our 'important guest' is almost here ,now get to work !"Kristoff jumped ,annoyed.

They left the room still fighting Kristoff stood there for a minute ,memory flashbacks coming to him..he remembered how his family healed The little princess years ago."What is she like?"he wandered"she must be pretty, I mean she was kind of cute when she was small,she looked so bright and ...man she must be really pretty now...**wait what!?"**suddenly he felt very nervous"what am I saying! forget about it Kristoff you have work to do..."

Thought he'll never admit it he, was pretty exited to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

„Come on now ,boy you have to wear this ,she is the princess ,the kings daughter she isn't just anyone !" Martha hissed at Kristoff,she was Joseph wife,and loved Kristoff like her son,after all she was the closest thing to a real human mother he had."But I don't want to .I'm not gonna wear some fancy clothes just to impress the little miss perfume pants,I WON'T GO WITH IT !"he yelled annoyed .

„Ohoj there lad ,think about that ,ya' may even like this girl we're talking about,ya may want to ask her for a dance and then remember ya' can't cause you're wearing sweaty,ice harvesting clothes,and POOF there goes your chance she's already dancing with Colin or Eirik,ya' wouldn't want that, now would ya?!"Joseph made his point . Kristoff rolled his eyes

" I won't care , even if she is beautiful,I mean of course she is,_she' the princess!..._But it doesn't matter cause she would never even notice someone like ..."Kristoff stopped, he realized he was blabbering and saying too much . Martha and Joseph smiled to themselves ,Joseph raised an eyebrow at the confused boy"I think you got my point lad, now put this on and get out,join those parasites waiting outside,I don't want to see them talk to the princess before you, do got it!"Joseph said as he pushed him outside.

* * *

„Oh man ,do I look good who knew I was such a hunk ,of course I did ,but man ..just. WOW ,I LOOK GOOD!"Colin stared at his reflection in the still frozen lake ,he just stood there in awe.

„You should put that flower in your hair,it would suit you."Eirik bumped in ,he loved making fun of him.

„You know you're just jealous!"Colin returned.

„Or put on a hat ,If there's nothing inside your head ,there should at least be something on it."Eirik continued .

„I have one!It' pretty small but it should do."Jo joined the party.

„haha..go ahead laugh it up , but when the Princess sees these gorgeous blue eyes you won't stand a chance!"

„Okay ,now hold your horses ,and lets get back ,the royal carriage is almost here,you can continue your face of the year contest later."Kristoff appeared dressed in a clean,totally not his usual self clothes.

„Well,well,well if it isn't the 'I'm not interested in the princess ' mister."Eirik said sarcastically.

„I'm just blocking you out now 'cause I don't want to dislocate your jaw,and I know that if I did that all of those hour of practise introducing yourself to the princess would be all for not... 'You highness''Your beautifulness' 'Your princessiness''I am your destiny'"Kristoff said returning back to the village hearing Eirik fuming behind him while the boys were laughing their lungs out .He was quite proud of himself.

* * *

They got back to the village waiting for the carriage to come .The people were so excited .

„I wonder what is she like ?"

„I hope she'll like the cake I made for her?"a younger women said as she nervously waited for someone to tell them they arrived.

"THEY'RE HERE!"someone yelled from the distance.

They were finally driver opened the door for the Princess,she stepped ot from her carriage to face the biggest crowd she'd ever see in her there weren't so many people there but to someone who never left the castle for years it was stepped out of the carriage ."Hi!"she waved to the crowed „I would really like to thank you for letting me stay at your beautiful village ." she said and a young woman with a cake nervously approached her .

„This is for you your highness ." she said .

Anna looked at the cake It looked really delicious , Anna's eyes widened

„Ouh thank you !"she said as she hugged the women ,much to her surprise

."You're welcome your highness"the lady said surprised as she hugged her back,

" please It's Just Anna.."

„Mylady would you care to join us in the main hall ,we're having a little celebration and we would be honored if you joined us."Joseph said.

„Ouh YES OF COURSE I can' t wait to meet everyone!" Anna said she was bursting at the seems.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we there yet?!"

"This is taking too looooong" Anna whined.  
„We're,almost there princess" the driver said.

„Ooouhhh I can't wait to get there!It's gonna be so much fun! Gerda what's it like up there ?It must be beautiful and,and there must be a lot of kids there too!"

Gerda chucled."Well dear ,It is very beautiful,Though there are only couple of houses there where the harvesters live with their families,ouh and there is one more house where the boys are staying,and there is the main hall where all of the events are happening"

„Um ...the boys?"Anna said trying to sound as casual as she could ,but still failing to hide her obvious excitement about the subject.

„Well yes the apprentice boys,they are learning about the ice harvesting from the best ,they are young men who want to be just as good as their masters one day..."Gerda explained.

„Oh well that's GREAT...um I mean,not that I care,I mean I do ,I do care I think It'll be nice to have someone my age to talk to and,and play with ,well I assume they would want to play ..."WE'RE HERE",her blabbering was cut off by the driver .

„Oh dear we're already here."Gerda said .

„We,we are?HA we're here,that is wonderful we're finally here !Ouh I cant wait to meet everyone!"Anna screamed happily bouncing of her seat."Wait! What if they don't like me ,what if they..."

The driver opened the door for her and palms sweating and heart pounding she stepped out of the carriage . She was standing in front of the biggest crowd she's ever met,which made her more nervous . But ,being the person she is ,she quickly befriended with all of them ,well ,again all except one ,you can't befriend someone you never met .

* * *

„Oh ,she is beautiful!"Jo agreed.

„Ahhhh she's even more beautiful than I am ,we're just meant to be!"Colin said almost trough tears.

Kristoff just stood there ,quite, she was more than just beautiful,she was just something else ,something special,something he couldn't explain . He ran to the stables before anyone could see him like this.

„What is wrong with you?!Come on get it together,go talk to her,NO! are you crazy,just stay where you are and ..and talk to Sven."Kristoff went to Sven

„Hello there bud and how are you today"he asked .

„Kristoff get back in there" Kristoff said as Sven.

„What!I can't I don't want to,I am tired and want to rest."

He took his lute and started playing it . He decided it was for the best not to go back, ever .He stayed there playing his lute,alone , in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

It was loud and cheerful.

The music,the clapping ,the dancing.

It was everything Anna could ever wish for ,all these years all alone she finally had a chance to talk to was with her sister and she was very made Anna smile but at the same time her heart ached,she knew something was missing and she knew what it was .Anna missed her sister ,oh how she wished Elsa was right here with her ,they would talk,they would laugh and eat …

„Your Highness" she was pulled down to reality by the voice of a green-eyed boy.

"May I have this dance?",Eirik asked,extending his hand.

„Huh...ouh..yeah sure..I'd love to..."She smiled and he took her hand wich made Collin and Jo go red out of anger and jealousy.  
„Now why didn't I thought of that!?"Colin hissed.  
Anna and Eirik danced perfectly much to everyone's surprise.  
Well they assumed the princess knew to dance but they had no idea where Eirik learned to dance so well.  
„So your highness ,why of all places you decided to come to our humble village."he asked as if he didn't know the reason.

„ I was very sick and mama and papa thought I could use some fresh air ,and you know whats it like in Arendelle these days with the spring and everything,and then they came to me and said I could finally get outside the palace gates ...you know to get well again ..."Anna rambled happily „AND i was beyond happy ,I will actually be talking to real people and meet everyone and dance and have fun and-"

„You have beautiful eyes."Eirik said ,not really listening .She blushed."Ouh...Well thank...um...thank you...You do too..I mean they're nice sky blue ...haha...easy to get lost in!Whait,**what!?"**Anna even redder.

„Aaah ,now here you are princess!"Colin appeared jumping in between them,going much to Eiriks nerves,"I'm assuming you'd want to dance with someone else since having to dance with Eirik all night , just isn't human!"Colin said mischievously grinning at Eirik ."Actually we-"Colin pushed him before he could even finish the thought,and he took Anna's hand in his own"Shall we?"he asked ."Um...sure...I'd...love to."Anna said confused.

As the couple was swept into the dance , Joseph huffed angrily"Where is that boy?!"He asked his wife,"I told him I didn't want those parasites around the princess,What part of 'I want you to talk to her first' did he not understand?!"

„Well maybe he's nervous ,I haven't seen him since princess Anna arrived."Martha answered.

„What's he got to be afraid of ?!Kids these days . It's not like she's gonna bite!I'll give that lad a piece of my mind when he comes out of his hiding!"Joseph murmured annoyed.

„Oh hush !Like you don't remember how nervous and jumpy you were around me when we were their age!"Martha said amused.

„That...that was different ...dear"he stammered.

„Aha... you almost passed out the first time I kissed you ..**on the cheek!"**Martha said defending Kristoff.

Joseph chuckled and hugged his wife"Good times." he said kissing her hair.

„Aaah I must put an end to this!"he said looking at the desperately bored princess with her 'poetic perfect at everything' dance stopped the music to say a few welcoming words to their that was over she escaped the main hall and ran outside.  
Anna needed some decided to take a air outside was cold and night was bright and cold and so stars lightened the ultramarine sky while the full moon was watching them peacefully.  
„Aaaahhh!"Anna inhaled the clear mountain air ."This is so nice and..." She stopped as soon as she heard the sweet sound of was playing it and was something in that voice,she didn't knew what it was it was just so ...peacefull..and, followed the sound of it that led her to the stables ...to Kristoff and peered thru the half opened door and saw a blonde boy singing to and for his stayed behind the doors all the time he was playing,she made a move to come in but decided not to since he was already done and getting made one step back but tripped over her cloak and bursted thru the door, landing in Kristoffs tripped back and they both fell in the pile of hay.

„HEY ! What's the big idea!"Kristoff grumpled not recognizing the girl in his arms ,"I am telling you guys",he continued, his face in the hay," if this is one of those pran..."he froze when he saw the red-faced princess in his arms,her face just inches away .He blushed ,how could he be so reckless,he's been hiding in the stables all night ,just so he wouldn't feel like this again,so fragile,so lost and dizzy...

„Ouh I'm so sorry ...I didn't mean to sneak on you...or spy on you..I mean I wasn't .." The sweet voice of the stammering princess brought him back to Earth again." ... I was just going for a walk ,and heard you singing and I ..you know...I didn't me-"

„No,no it's okay"he finally spoke helping her up,"I just thought It was one of the boys, they like to freak me out sometimes,pranksters,you know."He said smiling at her .

„Oh ,well you have a lovely voice..."She said gazing into his eyes, 's heart pumped even harder now feeling of dizziness returning,he wasn't really used to taking compliments very often „Um thank you..so do you.I mean not that I ever heard you sing...obviously ..but I'm sure that you really sing beautifully.."he said feeling a little embarrassed."thank you." she said with a smile.

They stared at each other for a moment ,innocent grin plastered on their face.

„My name is Anna by the way."she said trying to break the silence.

"oh ..um Kristoff your...your highness"he said awkwardly.

„Oh ..There's no need for that ,It's just me."Anna said humbly.

„It's a pleasure to meet you your...Anna "He corrected himself feeling his cheeks burn.

Anna offered him a warm smile,somehow she felt so mushy and soft when she heard him say her name .

„I..um ...I was just going for a walk ...would you like to join me?"

„Who me?...oh right Of course ,Anna."


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to thank you all lovely people for taking the time to read and review this,that really means a lot,thank you:)**

** #so sorry about the late update I have been really busy lately ,but I promise to finish the story,right now I am writing another one so... yes I am kinda slow...#**

* * *

The night was beautiful. The cool breeze was playing with the forest , as the trees were singing the lullaby of the night ...the moon was resting peacefully high up in the starry sky.

"...So" a certain freckled princess broke the silence, "how long have you been an apprentice?"

"Oh ...um ..since I was eight..." the nervous boy replied.

"Really ,how come"she asked eyes widened.

"oh well I always wanted to be an ice harvester,ever since I was little ,Joseph would tell me stories and legends about ice ...and I don't know why it always fascinated me , but there was just something about ice that I... couldn't... explain..."he said slowly , remembering the way he felt when he first saw her ,earlier that day.

"And you know my dad was an ice harvester,a good one...and he died when I was very little ...so the only thing I have left from him is his job...and I never knew my mom ,she died giving birth to me so..."he said as he watched the look on her face change.

"I am sorry to hear that."Anna said placing her tiny hand on his shoulder "...but you turned out fine, I mean you had a rough childhood,but still turned out very nice...I mean...yes."she said trying to comfort him.

The moment her warm hand touched his shoulder he felt dizzy again,It's silly but suddenly he didn't feel anything, everything seamed numb to him,he was in some place else...

"...Well thank you."he managed to blurt out.

"brr!" Anna shivered.

"Are you cold? "Kristoff jumped.

"A little."

"Here,take this."he said taking off his vest and wrapping it around her.

"Oh.!um,thank you that's nice"she said gazing into his eyes. As soon as he realized what he had done he blushed furiously .

"We um...we should probably get inside."Kristoff said turning his head away to hide his bright red face.

"Yeah ..you're probably right ."She said s they headed back to the main hall.

* * *

"Where is she?!"Colin hissed.

"I bet she wanted to run away the moment she saw you,looks like she finally did."Eirik said with a chuckle.

"You know ,you have a bad case of jealousy "

"Oh yeah ,well you have a bad case of brain loss!"

"Ha! Is that so you 'green-eyed monster'?Collin teased.

"**I. am .****not. jealous**** !"**Eirik said through gritted teeth.

"Aww you must be hurt ,oh you poor thing ,It's pretty hard getting over your first crush,ha?"

Eirik was fuming ,it took everything he had to behave himself and not explode."Why you litt-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! common guys calm down ,I don't get it .at least you both got to dance with her!"The always calm Jo jumped in ."And to think that you"re fight-_oh my!"_Jo exclaimed .The boys turn around,their jaws dropped"**_K-Kristoff!_**"

* * *

Kristoff followed her to the front door,not intending to go in.

"Oh it's so nice in here ,and so warm."Anna squirreled ."Let's go inside!" Anna said grabbing onto his hand.

"Ouh ...I don't thi...-"

„Ah there you are lad !",Joseph popped out ,determined not to let Kristoff escape again."I was wondering where you've run off to since you were so anxious to see the wee princess here?"Joseph said grinning .

"Actually I..."Kristoff stammered embarrassed.

„Oh we've been for a walk."Anna answered loudly.

„Aaah a walk ya say ,that's nice ...so what do ya think of our lad Kristoff here?"he asked still grinning.

„Umm...he..he's nice ,in fact he's a real gentleman ..and has a beautiful singing voice."Anna said shyly.

Kristoff blushed,turning even redder,if that was even possible.

„Ohoj ! So you can sing ,ho ho, ya he's a real hummingbird with a voice of an angel."Joseph said chuckling ."You bet, he loves to sing , he's always been singing to that moose of his...oy what's he called ...aha, Sven...I guess he wants to sing to a girl now."

Anna giggled ."That...that's nice."she said ,smiling and blushing.

„WAIT,WHAT!? Sven is a reindeer"Kristoff jumped.

„No,no I think,...I mean ...You've got the wrong idea .I'm not trying to … I mean I don't want to sing to girls I'm okay with Sven ...I mean not that …"Kristoff trailed off trying to rebuild his dignity but failing.

„Oh so you don't want to sing to me",Anna crossed her arms playfully ," is that-"

„No!"He said a little too quick."I mean if you want to ...I would..."He continued as the music started playing again.

"Oh they started dancing again!"Anna exclaimed happily.

Kristoff felt the lump in his throat as Joseph pushed him closer to Anna ,giving him the look he would do anything to avoid.

Kristoff responded with the _'oh no nonononono please don't make me do this_' look.

"Go on !„Joseph hissed and gave him the look . Kristoff huffed,annoyed.

„okay!"he hissed back.

_'ok You can do this' _he said to himself.

Anna was watching in awe as the couples danced around happily ,joy reflecting on their felt so warm and kind,finally she was around people ,watching and spending time with them...and he ..oh he was so ..so full of warmth and... and so much like her ,he is gorgeous -WHAIT WHAT!?',has she started ...daydreaming about him.._.I mean I just met him ..but if it's true love..._

„Princess"she was awaken by his hoarse voice ."Yes?"

„Um... „he stammered as he took her small gentle hand in his shaking one," can...can I ...have...have this dance?"he asked ,his voice cracking.

She smiled ,her eyes sparkled,something on her expression changed ,she seemed more calm and more beautiful than ever ,she squeezed his hand "Of course ." she said slowly as if trying to absorb the moment. Kristoff smiled , a sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

"Um...shall we?"he asked insecurely "Yes" she answered pulling him beside her .He wrapped his free hand around her waist ,she placed her hand on his shoulder,pulling him closer. He swallowed the lump in his throat. She giggled and he smiled too. Soon they were swept into the dance.

Kristoff wasn't the best dancer in fact he was awful, he led Anna right into other dance couples,that was so embarrassing! He was tomato red and could feel all the eyes on him,but Anna was having fun anyway. How come they just met and she feels like she's known him her entire life .There was just something about him that was so peaceful so warm and so right. The music was slowing down now, and Anna doesn't want him to move away from her .So instead of letting him break apart she squeezed his hand not allowing him to go...Looks like they're stoke with another dance.

Kristoff didn't protest .Much to his surprise he enjoyed every moment of it .Holding her so close to him ,watching her nose wrinkle when she'd smile,listening her humming ,not allowing him to let go of her hand...

Yup. He enjoyed himself .


End file.
